Calling All The Stars To Fall
by Nuigurumy
Summary: Colección de drabbles basados en un Fanmix del user Phollie. Sharrkan/Yamuraiha.
1. Lyla

¡Buenas! Aquí llego con lo que va a ser el primero de una colección de drabbles basados en un fanmix de sharryamu que encontré hace un tiempo. Van a ser 10 drabbles basados en 10 canciones, por eso os recomiendo que los leáis escuchando de fondo la canción correspondiente. Este primero está basado en la canción Lyla de Oasis, una canción animadilla y un fic dulce como introducción. Agradecerle antes de nada a mi **Chibi**cchi y a mi beta reader **Special Illusion, **que además de ayudarme me han dado muchos ánimos para escribir /. Y eso es todo, que disfruteis~

* * *

Toc.

...

Toc.

Abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente. Supuso que serían las dos o las tres de la madrugada al ver el cielo estrellado a través de su ventana. No sabía que era lo que la había despertado hasta que vio algo impactar contra el cristal a través del cual estaba mirando.

Toc.

Algo estaba golpeando su ventana. Al ponerse alerta todo su sueño desapareció en un momento. Se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir la ventana para asomarse, curiosa por lo que podía ser. Cuando lo vio, se sorprendió tanto que abrió los ojos ligeramente entornados del sueño.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

Gritó en un susurro debido a las horas que eran, aún tenía la voz rasposa de haberse despertado hacía unos minutos. La figura que había bajo su ventana tenía un brazo extendido con el que sujetaba algo, como si se estuviese preparando para lanzarlo.

"¿Te apetece hacer algo divertido?"

"¡Muérete! Vete a hacer tus tonterías con Masrur, a mí no me molestes."

"No seas idiota, si he venido a por ti es porque ya lo he intentado con Masrur pero no había manera de despertarle. Aun así prefiero sufrir tu compañía a quedarme en mi cuarto aburrido sin poder dormir."

Mintió. Bien era cierto que no había conseguido pegar ojo y en el momento en el que la maga cruzó sus pensamientos se obsesionó con la idea de irla a buscar tan tarde en la noche, hasta que sin darse cuenta se había puesto manos a la obra.

Pero en ningún momento había ido a ver a Masrur ni había pasado antes por otra habitación.

"Hoy hay lluvia de estrellas y el cielo está despejado..." Era todo lo que Sharrkan necesitaba para ganarse a la chica.

No iba a decirle que era una bonita noche para escapar del palacio y hacer travesuras como un par de niños chicos, Yamuraiha era demasiado madura y responsable (_estirada_, habría dicho él) para acceder a algo como eso.

Sin embargo, no hacía muchos días la había visto leer un libro de astrología con bastante ilusión (por lo que se había dedicado a molestarla cuando leía tranquilamente bajo alguno de los grandes árboles del jardín).

Yamuraiha se lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar, aunque Sharrkan ya sabía la resp-...

"Corre, ponte debajo. Voy a saltar."

"¡¿Qué?!"

Es decir, sabía que iba a asentir. No se había pasado las horas de insomnio en vano buscando la excusa perfecta para sacarla de su habitación, pero... esto no entraba dentro de sus planes.

"¡Como no me cojas bien te enteras!"

"¡O-oi! ¿Vas a saltar de verdad?"

Ya tenía un pie en el alféizar y a saber cuándo se había puesto su túnica de General encima del camisón, así que tuvo que autoresponderse. Estiró los brazos no muy convencido, deseando que no se le cayese encima como una vaca.

"Una... dos... y tres"

La verdad es que no se esperaba para nada que confiase en él, porque vale que tuviese las agallas (y la locura) como para tirarse desde una ventana, al fin y al cabo era uno de los Ocho Generales de Sindria. Pero, ¿confiar en que Sharrkan la cogería sin que ninguno de los dos saliese herido? Quizás aún estaba medio dormida y no era completamente consciente de la situación.

Pero al final, cuando la vio caer, encontró el sitio justo para recibirla en sus brazos sin sufrir ningún daño. Después de la pequeña tensión que había sufrido rió ante el logro.

"¿Has engordado? Pesas demasiado para ser una chica."

"¡Idiota, n-no he engordado! Serás tú el que está perdiendo fuerza"

A base de patadas consiguió que la soltara, aunque no de una manera muy delicada. Yamuraiha protestó cuando impactó contra el suelo, y tras unas maldiciones agarró la mano que Sharrkan le ofrecía como ayuda para levantarse.

Fueron juntos a una zona despejada del jardín y se tumbaron en el césped húmedo mirando el cielo estrellado.

"¿Ves esa constelación de allí? Es acuario"

La maga señalaba estrellas y hacía dibujos en el aire a la vez que le contaba al otro pequeñas historias sobre cada una de ellas. No es que a Sharrkan le interesasen demasiado las historias en sí pero era divertido escuchar a la otra contarlas. Sobre todo cuando hacía comentarios despectivos para que ella se indignase y le dijese que se callase o le amenazaba con dejar sus explicaciones.

De repente fue Sharrkan quien levantó la mano y señaló al cielo oscuro y estrellado.

"¡Una estrella fugaz!"

Yamuraiha aún tenía su mano en el aire, y cuando el otro imitó el gesto se rozaron sin querer. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra situación ambos se habrían puesto nerviosos y se habrían intentado excusar o echar las culpas mutuamente. Pero esta vez ni se dieron cuenta (o por lo menos no le dieron esa exagerada importancia de siempre).

"¿Eeeh? Me la he perdido..."

"¡Otra más!"

"¿A dónde se supone que estás mirando?"

"Tenía razón, te dije que hoy había lluvia de estrellas. Cállate y mira, estúuupida."

"Hm..."

Al cabo de unos segundos cayó otra estrella. Yamuraiha exclamó ilusionada cuando esta vez si la vio. Justo después cayó otra, y para cuando el cielo se había llenado de luces en movimiento Sharrkan ya se había incorporado.

Miró un segundo al lado y, aunque fuese tan poco tiempo, aquella imagen de las estrellas cayendo reflejadas en los ojos claros de la chica se quedó en su mente. Cuando volvió a mirar arriba parecía que el cielo se les estaba cayendo encima pero que nunca llegaba a ellos. Se sentía mareado de solo pensar en lo enorme y ancho y desconocido que era el mundo en realidad.

Y a pesar de la inmensidad que le cubría, pensó que era realmente afortunado de que todo lo que necesitaba estuviera ahí abajo, muy cerca de él.

"¿Has pedido tu deseo?"

"He pedido unos cuantos... Eran muchas estrellas así que se vale. ¿Y tú?"

Sharrkan sonrió ligeramente cuando escuchó su risa.

"También, creo que he pedido deseos para el resto de mi vida."

Y repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez el único deseo que había pedido varias veces.


	2. Girls Like You

¡Segundo fic! Este está inspirado en la canción _Girls Like You_ de _The Naked And Famous_. Personalmente, me gusta mucho esta canción porque creo que habla un poco de todos nosotros. Espero haber reflejado bien la actitud de los personajes ya que prácticamente es como una reflexión interior. Como siempre, gracias especialmente a mi querida **Chibi**cchi (que es casi como mi senpai escribiendo) y a mi beta reader **Special Illusion** (quien me ayuda muchísimo y me ánima a seguir escribiendo y hacerlo mejor). Pido disculpas adelantadas por el próximo fic ya que no va a ser tan mono ni alegre orz, lo siento. Por último, gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y los seguidores, me encanta leer vuestras opiniones. ¡Espero que disfrutéis este segundo drabble!

* * *

Se había quedado dormida apoyada en un árbol. La suave brisa movía sus cabellos y acariciaba sus mejillas. Sus largas pestañas hacían sombras bajo sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta dejaba escuchar ligeramente su respiración.

Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba observándola y aún estaba debatiendo consigo mismo si despertarla o dejarla dormir de aquella manera.

No se cansaba de mirar su expresión. Estaba acostumbrado a verla pegar gritos, siempre con la boca abierta y con la frente y la nariz llenas de arrugas. No era la primera vez que la observaba dormir; habían dormido juntos muchas veces en el pasado (era lo que tenía criarse como hermanos), y aun así nunca iba a cansarse de mirarla.

Por ejemplo, se sabía toda la secuencia de gestos que realizaba cuando algo la hacía reír. Primero cerraba los ojos con fuerza, arrugando los parpados; luego, al abrir la boca, dos pequeñas bolas aparecían bajo sus pómulos. Tras esto, y como para ocultar esa brillante sonrisa suya, inclinaba la cabeza hacia abajo y se tapaba la boca con una mano (cosa que a Sharrkan le irritaba bastante).

Qué podía decir más aparte de que se conocían mejor que nadie el uno al otro.

Pero aun así sentía que para él no era suficiente. A pesar de que pasaba más tiempo con ella, ninguna de las otras chicas que conocía era igual. Todas parecían tan delicadas y caían tan fácilmente a sus pies... y allí estaba ella, con su sangre caliente y su corazón de piedra. Había pensado muchísimas veces que quizás después de todo Yamuraiha no era una chica. Tuvo que aprender que la piedra también es frágil para darse cuenta de que sí lo era.

Quería verla más y conocer todas sus emociones. Quería verla derrumbarse y tragarse su orgullo, y pedir ayuda y que viese que no estaba sola. Respetaba su independencia y su fortaleza para afrontar las cosas, pero Sharrkan siempre estaba ahí con ella (para insultarla y empezar alguna que otra pelea, ¡pero si no la había ayudado era porque no se había dado la situación o ella no se lo había pedido!), y eso era lo que quería que ella notase. Porque, si ya de por sí no era demasiado popular con los hombres, ¿quién iba a soportarla cuando fuese una vieja gruñona (suponiendo que no lo fuese ya)?

Quería estar con ella el día que su magia se debilitara tanto que su cuerpo no lo soportase. Sabía que eso les haría sufrir a ambos, pero era lo que había decidido. Quería verla frustrada el día que alguien superara sus habilidades, así podría reírse de ella y verla enfadada arrugando la nariz de esa forma tan graciosa en la que lo hacía. Quería que le contase sus preocupaciones y sus miedos. Quizás no podría consolarla ni darle consejos, pero se le daba de miedo hacer bromas al respecto y quitarle importancia a ese tipo de asuntos.

Quería verla llorar. De pena, de alegría, de miedo, de rabia, de esfuerzo, de impotencia, de risa. Porque el llanto es la máxima expresión de un sentimiento, y él quería conocerlos todos y cada uno.

Quería que fuese como todas las demás chicas, y aun así comprobar que era distinta a todas ellas.

Si la despertaba en ese momento, sabía perfectamente que le llamaría imbécil y le mandaría a morir. Después de todo, qué podía decir más aparte de que se conocían mejor que nadie el uno al otro. Aun así esperaba que algún día, después de ver todas las expresiones posibles que podía adoptar ese plácido rostro durmiente, cuando la despertara dijera cosas como "Te he estado viendo como me mirabas todo este rato" o "Quédate a dormir un poco más conmigo" o "Llévame a mi cuarto". O tal vez que le ofreciese una simple risa de esas que se conocía tan bien y le irritaban tanto.


	3. Low

Drabble basado en Low de Cracker

* * *

Los ruidos de la fiesta cada vez se hacían mas lejanos. La música de la orquesta sonaba más grave y el griterío de la gente ya no era tan ruidoso.

Lo veía todo borroso y lento, y era incapaz de percibir lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Solo sentía como tenían agarrada su mano y tiraban de ella. La estaban arrastrando demasiado rápido y por ello tenía que mirar al suelo como podía para asegurarse de que no iba a tropezar.

-¿A dónde vamos?

No sabía en que momento había empezado a sentirse así, ni como había acabado siguiendo al chico que tenía delante. Parecía que él también estaba teniendo dificultades para caminar.

-A algún lugar donde podamos estar solos.

Su voz no sonaba como siempre, estaba más pesada y le costaba vocalizar.

De repente sintió que soltaban su mano y que algo la agarraba desde atrás. Sharrkan apestaba a alcohol y su cabeza pesaba demasiado en su hombro. Tenía ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura y ahora que sus pies estaban demasiado cerca, caminar se hacía el doble de difícil. Era una sensación agobiante, pero no de una forma desagradable.

-Para... me haces cosquillas... – su voz sonaba ligeramente divertida y soltaba pequeñas risitas entre palabras – Y nos vamos a caer...

Pero el moreno hizo caso omiso de sus palabras. La agarró más fuerte y la levantó del suelo para poder caminar más comodamente. La túnica desarreglada permitía que pudiese besar la piel de la la espalda que quedaba a la altura de su boca, haciendola reír por las cosquillas y por el pequeño juego que se tenían entre manos.

No mucho más tarde llegaron a la zona del pueblo. Una vez allí la soltó, y bajaron por las calles persiguiendose y jugando. Era de noche y estaba realmente oscuro, pero se las habían arreglado para no perderse siguiendo los reflejos que hacía la luna en sus ropas, aunque niguno supiera a donde estaban yendo.

Sharrkan la estaba esperando a la entrada de un pequeño callejón y cuando pasó por su lado, la agarró y la puso contra la pared.

Yamuraiha soltó un gritito justo antes de notar un suave beso sobre su mejilla.

-Espera, nos van a escuchar...

-No hay nadie aquí, están todos en la fiesta.

La chica iba a seguir protestando, pero él se adelantó y la besó en los labios. Ella no tardó en corresponderle, primero suavemente y luego con intensidad. Ambos sabían a alcohol y sus cabezas daban vueltas.

Uno de los brazos de Sharrkan estaba apoyado en la pared, la otra mano estaba sobre la cadera de Yamuraiha, aprentándole. Ella no estaba del todo segura de donde poner las suyas así que se limitó a recogerlas sobre su propio pecho, intentando no rozar el cuerpo del otro ahora que su respiración estaba agitada.

Cuando al fin separaron sus caras ambos jadeaban. Se miraron en la oscuridad antes de que Sharrkan bajase su cabeza y le diera un ligero beso en el pálido cuello.

"_Otra vez no..."_

Un mínimo de conciencia la llamó en su cabeza. Aunque el alcohol se le había bajado un poco aún estaba mareada y tenía ganas de vomitar. No toleraba demasiado bien el alcohol, pero eran pocas veces las que bebía. Siempre terminaba teniendo arcadas recordando los sabores, los olores y esa sensación de no moverse al ritmo del resto del mundo cuando estaba borracha.

No es que le disgustase, pero aún así nunca terminaba de sentirse bien con ella misma después de pasar por aquella situación. Esa no era ella. Y no le gustaba lo que hacía con Sharrkan cuando estaban fuera de sus sentidos. Puede que él aún siguiera más que ebrio, pero sabía que en cuanto volviese en sí también se sentiría culpable. Lo que estaban haciendo era impulsivo, por eso cada vez que pensaban en ello cuando estaban sobrios se sentían avergonzados.

Sintió como le dio un mordisquito en el cuello y tras soltar un gemido involuntario apartó la cara del otro a la fuerza.

-Pa...ra...

A Sharrkan le costó lo suyo obedecer, sin saber que le pasaba a la otra. Se separó un poco de ella pensando que quizás la estaba agobiando.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No me encuentro muy bien...

Se encogió en su propio abrazo y apoyándose contra la pared, empezó a deslizarse dejandose caer hasta acabar sentada de cuclillas.

Sharrkan se dio cuenta entonces.

-¿Quieres volver?

La maga negó con la cabeza, sin mirarle. Se sentía sucia y pringosa por los besos y el alcohol que había tomado. Odiaba que estuviese borracha y odiaba que tuviese que estarlo para poder hacer todo eso. Pero lo peor era ese horrible sentimiento de culpabilidad que le oprimía el pecho. Tuvo que coger aire con la boca cuando empezó a angustiarse.

Sharrkan se agachó desde su posición para luego sentarse con las piernas abiertas alrededor de la chica. El suelo estaba frío y sucio.

-No llores, ¿vale? Mañana dejaré que me pegues aunque me duela la cabeza. – Seguía costándole hablar, aunque ya se notaba que también se le estaba bajando la borrachera.

Se quedaron un rato así, abrazados en la distancia. Ella no levantó la cabeza en ningún momento cuando él empezó a acariciar uno de sus brazos con gesto tranquilizador. Le hubiera gustado acortar la distancia, pero sabía que no era un buen momento a pesar de que no estuviese enfadada con él. De alguna forma compartía ese sentimiento de inseguridad.

Se quedó ahí sentado sin añadir nada más, sólo mirándola sin verla.

* * *

Nota: lo siento


	4. Shameless

Basado en Shameless de All Time Low.

* * *

¿Cuántos días había pasado sin ver a Yamu? No, la había visto el día anterior. Era increíble lo acostumbrado que estaba a pasar tantísimo tiempo con ella... No es que le importase demasiado su ausencia, pero se le hacía extraño no escuchar los gritos de la maga a todas horas. Por fín sus oídos podrían descansar un poco.

A la mañana siguiente ya le parecía más que extraño que ni siquiera se la hubiera encontrado de casualidad por el palacio. Cuando vio a Pisti con Spartos intentó preguntarles disimuladamente si sabían que estaba pasando con Yamu. No quería hacerlo directamente y que pensaran que la echaba de menos ni ninguna de esas idioteces.

Al final Pisti se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y maliciosa como ella sola se aprovechó de la ingenuidad (estupidez) de Sharrkan para reirse de él.

"Ah, ¿no lo sabes? Está saliendo con unos magos que han venido de su país. Todos tienen barbas larguísimas y son viejos, pero ya sabes como es ella. Lo que no me esperaba es que estuviera co la vez."

A Sharrkan se le quedó tal cara de idiota que parecía que se le iban a caer los mocos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Pisti y Spartos habían desaparecido. Cuando despertó de su trance se fue a comer despreocupadamente, como si no se hubiese enterado de nada. ¿Y qué si Yamuraiha hacía tonterías con otros seres de su especie? No le importaba lo más mínimo, no señor. Además, incluso si era así aún no había nacido nadie en el mundo que pudiese sorportar a la peliazul así que ya se la encontraría llorando y bebiendo para olvidar sus rechazos amorosos, como siempre.

Al día siguiente se encontró a Ja'far por uno de los largos pasillos. No parecía de muy mal humor así que no tuvo que esquivarle ni evitarle. A lo mejor era porque como llevaba días sin ver a Yamu no podían ir destrozando el palacio con sus peleas. Para sorpresa de Sharrkan, Ja'far no dejó que se escapase.

"Sé que estás realmente aburrido sin Yamuraiha así que, ¿por qué no me ayudas a reorganizar mi biblioteca?"

Si le ayudaba podía perderse en el laberinto de pilas de libros y pergaminos y nunca más saldría de allí. Sharrkan huyó todo lo rápido que pudo sin pensarselo dos veces, pero no sin antes espetarle al albino un "No estoy aburrido sin ella". No necesitaba a la maga para nada, ¿no entendían que a él le daba igual lo que estuviese haciendo?

Al cuarto día, al pasar por delante del estudio de Yamu, recordó la de veces que se había pasado ahí encerrada estudiando sin ver la luz del día. Menuda friki era. Lo que se le ocurrió... ¡Solo era curiosidad! Seguía sin importarle lo más mínimo. No es que intentase averiguar si había alguien en aquella habitación porque estaba preocupado o algo.

-... A pesar de todo, no esperaba algo tan bajo de ti.

La voz le sorprendió tantísimo que al separar la oreja de la puerta se golpeó la cabeza.

-Mas..¡rur! ¡No es lo que parece! Oi, ¡¿y qué quiere decir a pesar de todo?!

-Lo siento por ti.

-¿El qué sientes?

-...Yamuraiha. Te la han robado.

-¿Tú también estás con esas?

Sharrkan suspiró. La verdad es que Masrur le había pillado con las manos en la masa. Bueno, no era tan malo en realidad. Ahora que le había encontrado ya tenía entretenimiento por un rato.

-Qué opinas sobre un duelo de espadas, ahora. A no ser que sepas que no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mí o seas un gallina.

-No podemos. – Masrur miraba fija e incomodamente a Sharrkan, con su voz monótona. No tenía ningún interés en combatir con la espada contra el otro, pero esa no era la única razón por la que se había negado.

-Tienes miedo de que te dé una paliza, ¿eh? Vamos, vamos... me portaré bien.

-Pero... no podemos.

-¿Ehhh? ¡Vamos, vamos!

-Tu novia. - señaló por la ventana del pasillo el patio donde se suponía que iban a batirse en duelo.

Allí abajo había un grupo de gente reunida. Sharrkan hubiera pensado que Masrur le estaba gastando una broma de no ser porque cierta chica de pelo azulado destacaba entre el grupo. Al principio se quedó petrificado pero cuando consiguió reaccionar fue corriendo a asomarse.

-¡¿Qué-.. QUÉ HACE AHÍ?!

Estaba tan histérico que parecía que se iba a caer por la ventana. No sabía si alegrarse de verla, enfadarse o simplemente pasar como había estado haciendo hasta ahora. Optó por una mezcla de las dos primeras pero fingiendo la tercera.

-¡Eh! ¡Maga idiota! – llamó sentándose en el alféizar de la ventana, y sin saber por qué, no solo Yamuraiha se giró hacia su posición sino también todos los vejestorios que la acompañaban.

La cara de Yamu era un cuadro digno de ver. Primero pareció volverse morada al verle, pero luego gradualmente se puso roja de lo que parecía ira, aunque desde su posición quizás lo confundiese con vergüenza.

"Heh... Mira quién me ha echado de menos."

-¿Me disculpan un segundo? – la pobre chica ocultó lo mejor que pudo sus repentinos deseos de acabar con todas las personas de Heliohapt que quedasen vivas en el mundo, y se esforzó por sonar amable para sus queridos invitados a los cuales había estado enseñando el palacio.

Todos asintieron a la vez, preocupados por la sonrisa que la maga esbozó en el rostro. Quizás intentaba ocultar el humo que salía de sus fosas nasales o su ceño tan fruncido que a penas se distinguía cuando acababa una ceja y cuando empezaba la siguiente.

Con la aprobación concedida, se alejó del grupo de personas tan solo unos pasos para finalmente gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, tal y como si se hubiese alejado millas o kilometros.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES, IMBÉCIL?!

El grito casi había conseguido tirar a Sharrkan por la ventana, pero pudo agarrarse y evitar una desgracia (o quizás hubiera sido mejor que se cayese, le había ahorrado trabajo a Yamuraiha)

-¿Cómo que imbécil? ¡Llevamos un montón de días sin vernos! ¿Dónde se suponía que estabas?

-¡Estaba ocupada obviamente!

-¡Podrías haber avisado al menos!

-Oh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Me has echado de menos? ¿Estabas preocupado porque no sabías dónde estaba?

Y, por supuesto, eran preguntas irónicas. Era obvio que aquel hombre de piel morena subido a la ventana iba a negarlo rotundamente, sencillamente porque era imposible que fuese verdad.

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¿¡Acaso crees que es normal desaparecer de esa manera!?

-...¿Qué?

La cara de la maga seguía estando roja, aunque ahora era por una razón muy distinta. Ya no había rastro de su ceño fruncido y su expresión enfadada, y su boca estaba entreabierta dejando ver sus adorables y blancas paletas.

-...O-oi, no quería decir es- ¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¡Masrur, suéltame!

El chico desapareció de la ventana a la vez que protestaba cuando Masrur le agarró de los brazos y lo bajó, arrastrándolo por el pasillo del palacio para que no pudiese seguir interrumpiendo a Yamuraiha y sus huéspedes.

-Acabo de recordar que Ja'far me dijo que os mantuviese a los dos separados mientras venían de visita los magos de Magnostadt.

-¿¡Qué significa eso?! Lo has hecho aposta, ¿verdad? ¡Confiesa! ¡Confiesaaaaa!

El eco de sus gritos podía oírse por todo el pasillo mientras era llevado por una de las enormes manos del fanalis. Yamuraiha consiguió reaccionar al cabo de un rato, aunque no pudo volver a concentrarse en lo que quedaba del tiempo que tuvo que acompañar a los visitantes de su país.


	5. Poison and Wine

Basado en Poison and Wine de The Civil Wars

* * *

Yamuraiha no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que pudo cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco, seguramente sea la cuarta o quinta vez que se despierta a lo largo de la noche. Sharrkan no ha cambiado de postura en ningún momento, porque siempre que vuelve a despertarse puede ver a la perfección el contorno de su espalda desnuda y sin tapar. La oscuridad no le deja ver las cicatrices que adornan la piel morena que tiene delante, pero aún puede sentir su tacto en las llemas de los dedos y la bilis en la garganta por la sensación que le produce.

Aprieta entre los puños la sábana con la que se ha cubierto del frío, porque, no solo odia la visión de su espalda, sino que además ésta se encuentra tan alejada que no puede ni sentir el calor del cuerpo del que forma parte.

Ahora que vuelve a estar consciente solo tiene en la cabeza el mismo pensamiento que durante el resto de la noche, y sabe que volverá a dormirse de nuevo mientras le da vueltas. ¿Debería levantarse y marcharse de la habitación de Sharrkan mientras el otro aún siga durmiendo tranquilamente, o quedarse en su cama e intentar volver a dormirse hasta que salga el Sol?

Sorprendentemente, algo cambia en esta ocasión y el colchón de la cama cruje junto al movimiento de Sharrkan cuando se da la vuelta para encarar a una Yamuraiha sorprendida. Los ojos afilados del hombre están demasiado abiertos y brillantes como para pensar que acaba de despertar.

Verde contra azul en la oscuridad, a penas iluminados por los rayos plateados de la Luna que entran por la ventana.

Después de un rato mirándose sin decir nada, Yamuraiha deja de pensar y se da la vuelta en el colchón, para ser ahora ella quien le da la espalda a Sharrkan.

* * *

Nota: perdón por ser tan corto, esta canción me destroza el alma.


	6. Wrapped Up

Basado en Wrapped Up de Picture Atlantic.

Warnings: Unbeta'd, muerte de un personaje, mención (muy por encima) de sexo.

* * *

La primera vez que se habían abrazado había sido, desgraciadamente, durante el funeral de tres personas que ni siquiera conocían.

Sindria entera estaba conmocionada frente a la dura noticia, después de todo, en una isla en crecimiento como era aquel reino, nadie entendía muy bien como tres pequeños niños podían morir ahogados en la playa mientras jugaban. Era algo tan sencillo y natural... pero Yamuraiha no parecía gustarle nada la idea de que el agua pudiese matar. De algún modo se echaba la culpa de que una desgracia como aquella hubiera podido suceder, y eso le hacía llorar desconsoladamente. Arropada por susurros tranquilizadores entre los brazos tostados de un quinceañero, podía oír palabras de consuelo y cariño que nunca antes había escuchado y sabía que no volvería a escuchar.

Sharrkan no lo recuerda.

La segunda vez que se abrazaron no había lágrimas que marcaran el momento, ni palabras tiernas que los conmovieran; solo un poco de rojo en sus caras y un ceño fruncido gracias a un par de finas cejas aturquesadas. Gracias al cielo, Sharrkan había estado allí para agarrarla antes de que esa torpe maga se diese de bruces contra el suelo. Aún así no se libró de un par de insultos y un buen golpe en la cabeza.

A la sexta vez, Yamuraiha intentó por todos los medios que la soltase, pero los labios de Sharrkan eran tan suaves y sabían tan bien que al sentir como le temblaban las piernas no tuvo más remedio que aferrarse a sus brazos. No volvió a no corresponderle, pero cuando al fin se separaron le costó la misma vida sostenerle la mirada. Nunca le confesó lo mucho que le gustaban esos ojos claros que brillaban como joyas, aunque tampoco llegó a saber del todo bien si eran de color verde o tiraban más a amarillo. Esa estúpida mujer, tan poco honesta y con tanta vergüenza para algunas cosas.

Su decimoquinto abrazo fue repentino, porque la maga estaba exageradamente alterada. Al parecer el de Heliohapt no parecía haber entendido que _no estaba bien _seguir viendose con otras chicas cuando se suponía que había logrado dar un paso adelante con la mujer que verdaderamente era importante para él, o eso había conseguido hacerle creer engañándola, como le espetó Yamuraiha. ¡Juraba que no había vuelto a tocar a ninguna! Pero ella no le creía, y solo le seguía gritando más y más fuerte cada vez. Mentiría si dijese que no la acercó para callarla, pero desde ese día empezó a dejar de hacer honor a su preciado título de chico popular. Como mucho tan solo llegaba a saludar coquetamente desde una distancia prudencial a algunas chicas conocidas que veía por la calle, y siempre que no estuviese Yamuraiha delante, claro.

"¿Está bien si no soy mona e inocente?" Los ojos de Sharrkan se abrieron en sorpresa, no comprendía a qué venía tal pregunta. Continuó hablando con voz calmada y aguda, diciendo cosas como que ella no era tan guapa, ni tan interesante. Siempre estaba golpeándole, con la cara roja de ira y vergüenza y el ceño fruncido con una expresión fea y malhumorada. Añadió que estaba segura de que todas las chicas con las que Sharrkan había estado antes ni siquiera comían. El chico soltó una carcajada vibrante en el momento que Yamu aclaró que las chicas que le gustaban al peliblanco parecían más delicados pajaritos. ¿Desde cuando una mujer tan dura podía ser tan insegura en su interior?

Estuvieron abrazados toda la tarde sobre el sofá de uno de los salones, afortunadamente nadie del palacio tuvo tiempo para interrumpirles. Sabía que la había hecho sentirse mejor por la ligera sonrisa que no quitó en ningún momento después de dejarle claro que no era su intención hacerse criador de aves. Qué mujer tan estúpida, de verdad.

Esa fue la vigésimo octava vez que se abrazaron, y fue el abrazo en el que más tiempo duraron.

El número treinta no fue exactamente un abrazo. Con el ancho hombre entre sus piernas abiertas y tumbado sobre ella, oyendo sus jadeos y sus suaves besos, envueltos en un embriagador perfume. Fue la primera vez de Yamuraiha, y dolió. Pero Sharrkan fue sobre todo gentil, y sus movimientos fueron amables y cuidadosos. Ninguno de los dos eran el tipo de persona que les atraía, ni físicamente ni en ningún otro aspecto. Y sin embargo, sentía que desde aquel momento ya no tenía interés en un tipo de mujer, Yamuraiha era todo lo que quería; con todas las cosas que no le gustaban, y las pocas que sí.

En su abrazo número cuarenta y cinco no pudo verle la cara. Una pena, su rostro de niña era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse un poco en paz y evadirse del dolor que se irradiaba por todo su cuerpo. No podían haberlo evitado, era lo que tenía una batalla, una guerra.

De rodillas en el suelo, rendido, sonreía con pena dibujada en los labios. Unas manos alrededor de su pecho, y su dolorida espalda siendo presionada por la forma de un cuerpo que conocía a la perfección, oyendo un llanto mientras sus ropas se empapaban en sangre.

En el número cuarenta y ocho también estaba de rodillas, con su cuerpo cubierto de vendas en frente de una cama de sábanas limpias y blancas. Qué mujer tan estúpida, dejando que algo que amaba tanto como la magia la torturase de aquella manera. La odiaba, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas; a ella, a la magia, al agua que también mataba. Las heridas físicas sanaban con el tiempo y él lo sabía mejor que nadie por su cuerpo marcado en cicatrices, pero lo que estaba acabando con ella consumía el alma y no la carne. A penas podía respirar, menos hablar, y verla con esa expresión de dolor en el rostro tiró de su desesperación, no pudiendo evitar hundir la cara en su pecho y abrazarla por la cintura tumbada; tan fuerte, que esperaba traspasarle una parte de su propia vitalidad. Su olor, su cuerpo húmedo por el sudor febril, sus manos frías, sus ojos llorosos, sus gemidos de dolor, sus mechones aguamarina sueltos y danzantes sobre la almohada. Sus preciosos y finos labios torcidos en lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Su susurro inaudible, diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien.

Fue su último abrazo, y es el único del que Sharrkan recuerda cada detalle.

* * *

Nota: Se suponía que esto no iba a terminar así


	7. Creation Lake

Basado en Creation Lake de Silversun Pickups

* * *

Yamuraiha era agua.

Mente clara como un lago limpio y en calma, pero tan profundo y cristalino que deja pasar los rayos de Sol a través.

Transparente y fluida, al igual que ese tipo de personas que no pueden evitar vestir el corazón en el rostro; y a la vez difícil de penetrar, como cuando el agua te golpea al intentar atravesarla, y duele.

El temperamento y el coraje del mar cuando es revuelto por la tormenta. Sin control y a la vez sin tener a dónde ir, las olas golpean los acantilados pero siempre vuelven por donde han venido.

Yamuraiha pertenecía al agua.

Y la tiene ahí en frente.

Se desprende de la túnica que la cubre, deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta acabar en la arena.

Mechones aturquesados sueltos y ondulantes acompañan la ligera brisa marina. Las escápulas marcadas de su espalda hacen parecer que vaya a echar el vuelo en cualquier momento.

Da un paso, y luego otro, y otro; y al sexto, la piel pálida de sus pies se hunde en la humedad de la orilla.

El agua cubre sus piernas y sus muslos, y más tarde su vientre. El agua le hace sentirse bien. Llena sus poros y viste su piel. Es fría y la moja, pero a ella le reconforta más que cualquier hogar cálido y suave.

Pronto llega a sus hombros, y cierra los ojos cuando besa sus labios. Sigue avanzando hasta que se sumerge por completo y ya no queda parte de ella que pertenezca a la tierra.

Respira una y otra vez. El aire de fuera la estaba ahogando. Traga agua y el sabor salado sacia su sed. El aire de fuera era demasiado insípido.

Dicen que cuando nos sumergimos recordamos aquella sensación en el vientre de nuestras madres, cuando aún no hemos nacido.

Esa sensación le hace sonreír. El agua es su madre. El agua es su padre. No Matal, sino aquel que nunca la abrazó. Ahora se siente abrazada.

El agua es su familia y la casa en la que nunca pudo vivir. En el agua nada le da miedo.

No sabe si el tiempo pasa rápido o lento. No sabe si el mundo se ha parado esperando su regreso o si sigue girando despreocupadamente.

Solo es la fina capa de la superficie la que divide el sitio al que pertenece del sitio en el que debe estar, y aun así son tan diferentes.

"_Aquí no se puede llorar, el agua recoge tus lágrimas antes de tocar tus mejillas."_

Yamuraiha sólo abre los ojos cuando siente como dos brazos, morenos y fuertes, la agarran y la sacan de su mundo a la fuerza.

* * *

Nota: Quizás esté mal que lo diga pero personalmente este es mi drabble favorito de toda la colección


	8. Seventeen

Drabble basado en Seventeen de Jimmy Eats World.

* * *

Se habían peleado la noche anterior, como todas las demás noches en realidad. Suponían que era normal para niños de trece o catorce años de edad obligados a vivir juntos como hermanos cuando ni siquiera habían nacido en el mismo país.

Cuando Sharrkan llegó a la isla Yamuraiha ya vivía allí. Al principio era callado y tímido, y lloraba todas las noches. A la mayor se le hacía insoportable casi todo el tiempo, pero al menos era divertido meterse con él de rato en rato. Lástima que Sharrkan decidiese tomar a su Rey como modelo a seguir y perdiera el poco encanto que un niño llorón e inocente podía tener.

Desde entonces las burlas y las peleas eran recíprocas: si Sharrkan se burlaba de su pelo, Yamu lo dejaba en rídiculo delante de alguna de las chicas a las que intentaba impresionar en sus entrenamientos; si él le pegaba en la frente para que espabilara, ella le daba una patada para que la dejase tranquila.

Esa noche en particular, Yamuraiha le había echado la bronca por su manera de comer. ¡Como si esa niñata pudiera decirle algo cuando ella se pasaba todo el día sentada leyendo sin hacer nada! Sharrkan pasaba la mayor parte de las horas del día entrenando con la espada, y eso era agotador.

Después de llevarse una buena bronca de parte de Ja'far por empezar una guerra de comida arrojándole la sopa a Yamuraiha, se fue a dormir de inmediato pensando en lo mucho que odiaba a esa estúpida niña rara que trataba mejor a los libros que a él.

Al día siguiente el Rey y Ja'far-san se iban de viaje a Magnostadt, por lo que iban a llevar también a Yamuraiha, después de todo era su país de origen y ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para hacer un viaje tan largo.

Aquella noche soñó que el barco en el que partían nunca volvía.

Se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos, tocándose los parpados para terminar de comprobarlo, y luego restregandose los puñitos cerrados para intentar secarse. Ya no odiaba tanto a la niña rara que siempre se metía con él.

Pudo oír la sirena que tocaron en el puerto anunciando la salida de la enorme nave de madera que no volvería hasta unos meses después. _Volvería..._

No supo demasiado bien lo que se le pasó por la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba sobre sus talones, recogiendo la ropa que tenía encima de una silla al lado de la cama para llevarsela cargando mientras corría. Fue vistiendose costosamente por los pasillos, descalzo, pero siguió corriendo. No había corrido tanto en su vida. Cuando salió del palacio pudo oír de nuevo como tocaban la sirena en el puerto.

Estaba amaneciendo y el cielo aún no era completamente celeste. Si se daba prisa en salir de los alrededores del palacio quizás podía llegar a tiempo para despedirse. Antes de que se la llevasen lejos. Donde iba a echar de menos acostarse odiándola y despertarse con ganas de verla.

Por eso corrió, y corrió. Y no paró de correr.

* * *

Nota: Final abierto para que suceda lo que más os guste: ¿llegará Sharrkan a tiempo o tendrá que quedarse en tierra esperando a que el barco regrese algún día?


	9. Barely Legal

Drabble basado en Barely Legal de The Strokes.

* * *

No era el mejor día que podía elegirse para ir a la playa y era por eso precisamente por lo que habían escogido ir allí. Solo unas pocas nubes cubrían el Sol en medio del cielo azul intenso y, aún así, no podía decirse que hacía buen tiempo comparado con el que estaban acostumbrados a tener en Sindria.

Estaban sentados en la arena, Sharrkan y Yamuraiha, uno en frente del otro.

- No, no puedes mirarme así. Se nota que escondes algo. – suspiró, cansada de tratar con Sharrkan. – No tienes ni idea de cómo disimular.

- Yo no creo que la gente vaya a fijarse en esas cosas...

- Claro que se fijan. La gente no es tan despreocupada como tú ni piensan tan solo en sí mismos.

- Estoy de acuerdo en que ocultemos lo de estar juntos... pero creo que esto es demasiado, ¿no podemos ser simplemente nosotros?

Apenas había pasado una semana desde que decidieron empezar "a salir". No fue exactamente una confesión ni una cita romántica, ni siquiera sabían si estaban del todo seguros. Los sentimientos del uno por el otro no habían cambiado en absoluto y aunque para el resto del palacio y el reino era obvio que siempre había habido algo entre ellos, pensaron que sería mejor no decir nada por el momento.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "simplemente nosotros"? – Yamuraiha observó como se levantaba del suelo para sacudirse la ropa llena de arena.

- Ya sabes; ir a lo nuestro, discutir, pelearnos... y luego seguir yendo a lo nuestro – le ofreció una mano a la vez que hablaba ya de pie. Ella aceptó y entonces tiró para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Pero nos seguiríamos viendo así, ¿no?

Cuando terminó de subirla, Sharrkan le apretó la mano para que no se soltara. Yamuraiha se dio cuenta después de forcejear un poco y mirarle, entrelazando los dedos con él finalmente.

-Supongo... – se rascó la cabeza con la mano libre no muy seguro de qué contestar.

En el momento en el que comenzaron a caminar ninguno de los dos se miró. Andaban juntos lentamente, a una distancia prudencial a pesar de estar cogidos de la mano. Cada uno miraba por su lado y tampoco se atrevían a hablar, aunque tarde o temprano alguno tendría que romper el incómodo silencio.

-Estaría bien... poder ir así por el palacio... – dijo al final Yamu con una sonrisilla tímida.

-Sí...

-Algún día tendremos que contárselo al Rey.

-Bueno, bueno... aún es muy pronto. No sabemos qué podría pasar. En fin, aún ni siquiera nos hemos... besado... – la voz de Sharrkan se iba haciendo cada vez más baja e insegura ante el pensamiento que se le cruzó por la mente.

-Creo que somos un poco mayores para este tipo de relación

-Agh, eso dilo por ti que eres la que nunca ha tenido novio antes.

-¡¿Eehh?! Estaba intentando decirte que contigo es algo especial. ¡No te estás tomando esto en serio!

-¡Claro que me lo estoy tomando en serio! ¡¿Te crees que me gusta sentirme avergonzado por tanta tontería?! ¡Esto nunca había sido tan difícil con las otras!

-¡¿Es qué no sabes que está prohibido hablar de otras chicas delante de tu-?!

-¡Aaaah! ¡Ooooos pilléeee!

La voz que se oyó detrás de ellos les hizo sobresaltarse. Al darse la vuelta se vieron a cierta rubia de cara aniñada con los ojos como platos, mirándoles con una mezcla de malicia e inocencia que solo ella era capaz de usar.

-¡Pisti! - Sus voces sonaron al unísono

-Hoooa... así que sois de esos que se cogen de la mano cuando nadie está mirando. ¡Anda, como los niños chicos! – Pisti rió como si la cosa no fuese con ella.

Las caras de ambos estallaron en rojo. Los habían pillado con las manos en la masa y era lo último que se esperaban que sucediese. Tenían dos opciones: contarle la verdad, o inventarse alguna excusa en el momento. Obviaron las dos y escogieron sacar a relucir su estúpidez.

-E-e-es verda-d... ¡¿E-eres estúpido?! ¡S-s-suéltame la mano!

-¡¿P-pero qué dices?! S-si-... ¡si has sido tú quien me la ha cogido! ¡S-sueltámela tú! – Sharrkan dio un tirón torpemente aún teniendo las manos enlazadas, a lo que Yamu respondió con otro tirón, y pronto se batieron en un duelo de tirones de mano en su intento por separarse.

-¡No, suéltame tú!

-¡Suéltame tú de una vez, bruja!

- Aaaajajaja no hace falta que os soltéis. – Los interrumpió Pisti, juntando ambas manos y gesticulando. – Mejor, ¿por qué no os dais un besito?

-¡Pi-...Pisti! – replicó la maga una vez consiguieron soltar su torpe agarre.

-Ah, ¡venga ya! No es como si no lo supieramos ya todos, ¿verdad chicos? – la rubia le habló a unos arbustos, y después de un incómodo silencio se oyó la voz de cierto albino antes de salir a la vista.

-Yo les dije... que espiar no era una buena idea.

Y, de repente, allí estaban los otros Cinco Generales y su Rey. Sharrkan y Yamu estaban tan avergonzados que solo tenían ganas de morirse, como en esa situaciones en las que sólo se puede pensar "tierra trágame". Mirándolo por el lado bueno, ya no tendrían que pensar la forma de dar la noticia.


	10. Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

último drabble de la colección, basado en Slow dancing in a burning room de Jonh Mayer

* * *

Estaba encogida sobre el sofá, con la cara en las rodillas y llorando en voz alta. Cada gimoteo que salía de su garganta parecía una agonía entera, y eso hacía que a Sharrkan también le entraran ganas de llorar.

"Cortemos, es difícil estar contigo," es lo que le había dicho al chico, y no importaba todo lo que le doliese cuando esa propuesta se le clavó en el pecho, porque en ese momento había asentido y coincidido. Después de todo, él se sentía exactamente igual.

Era triste y duro, y Yamuraiha creía que Sharrkan iba a intentar hacer algo de nuevo para salvarles; pero solo cerró los ojos y aceptó, y eso hizo que rompiera a llorar. No era difícil entender al peliblanco, porque no era ni la primera ni la segunda vez que aquella situación se daba, y las cosas repetitivas le cansaban más que a cualquier otra persona.

Le dolía verla llorar así, de la misma manera que le dolía tener que acabar con todo lo que había entre ellos. Era como intentar revivir algo que ya había empezado muerto, y que no le malinterpretase, porque él la había querido con su vida. Pero eso no había bastado para cambiar el hecho de que no estaban destinados el uno para el otro.

Para ella no había sido menos, había sacrificado demasiadas cosas por mantenerse a su lado y junto a eso, una pequeña parte de ella moría cada día. ¿Era egoísta si no quería pasar el tiempo que le quedase junto a alguien que solo le daba peleas y decepciones?

Deseaba que todo fuese como al principio, cuando aún era feliz; cuando los dos lo eran. Ya desde entonces su relación había estado cayendo en picado sin poder evitarlo, pero ambos lo ignoraban e intentaban disfrutar de la caída libre. El golpe contra el suelo ya llegaría, aunque no sabían cuando.

Lo peor es que habían aterrizado sobre agua, y desde allí continuaban descendiendo, más lentamente y con dificultad; dolorosamente sin poder respirar.

-Creo que no lloraba de felicidad en muchísimo tiempo. –Mintió, esbozando una ligera sonrisa a la vez que sollozaba y se limpiaba los ojos con los puños.

Así estaba bien, se acercaban tiempos de guerra, y sabían que era mejor cuantos menos seres queridos se tuviesen.

La llama de una de las pocas velas que alumbraban la oscura habitación se tambaleó cuando Sharrkan movió su mano para colocarla sobre la cabeza hundida de la chica, acariciando el cabello de la coronilla con desgana. Esa noche dormiría solo, pero no le importaba la soledad, sentía un calor casi abrumador.

Yamuraiha, por su lado, sabía que no iba a poder dormir.

Iban a seguir queriéndose, pero separados.

No habían terminado de caer, y aún les quedaba camino antes de finalmente tocar el fondo.


End file.
